


Courtship Rituals

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Fantasy 11.  When Jim mentioned courtship rituals, Blair's fantasy world took it from there.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Courtship Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately that was were I stopped. Don't know if there will be more, I have three unfinished works to think about.

lay on his bed thinking about the events of the past two days. Losing his home had gotten him into Jim’s place. Larry trashing Jim’s place had let him see a bit of Jim’s room. Making Jim breakfast and that discussion about dominance and submission, and courtship rituals…..

He hadn’t even gotten to sleep at Jim’s place the second night; he had had to stay at Lila Lacroix’s in order to protect her. Which was fine by him, she was a wonderful old lady and she made him feel right at home.

But now he was home and Larry was safely packed off back where he had come from and all was right with the world, well almost. Blair still couldn’t get that discussion from yesterday’s breakfast out of his head, and he really wanted expand upon it. Trouble was Jim was home and upstairs; he’d either hear him or smell him

But then, would that be such a bad thing?

Blair’s hand crept into his boxers as he decided to expand upon fantasy…..

“Come and get it! Eggs are almost done, scrambled firm just the way you like them, right? Good morning. Have a seat, man.” 

“If you think this little courtship ritual here is going to change my mind about throwing your butt out of here... “

“Well yeah, that’s exactly what I’m doing. I mean if you want more courtship then I’ll do it. I'm all yours, little buddy.”

“Little?”

“I can’t exactly call you big buddy can I?”

“I don’t see why not. Looks like you want to be my fuck buddy.”

“And you are not adverse to this?”

“You have to get this little courtship ritual right, then we’ll see how that goes.”

Blair smiled into his breakfast and thought about his next moves. Gods, Jim looked so good in that blue shirt. It brought out those beautiful eyes of his…

Jim had gone off to work, and Blair started planning. 

Jim had gotten side tracked on the way to the station, someone was supposed to have a lead on his current case, but when he got there, there was nothing. Then when he got to the station, he was getting all these funny looks from all those he passed that knew him. He checked out his clothing to make sure he was not showing off something that he should not be, but he was decent and clean. So why was everyone giving him funny looks?

Finally he got to the sixth floor, and more of the same, but with a few wolf whistles thrown in. What the hell? Then he saw it, his desk. It had two bunches of roses in vases on it. One with a little balloon that read “Thinking of You.” 

Jim sniffed. They were unscented roses, and probably didn’t have any thorns either. He smiled.

“Whoa Ellison, red and white roses. Someone’s after you bad.”

Jim turned around to see Earl Gaines. “At least I might be getting some, unlike you.”

“Dream on Ellison, dream on.”

Jim just smiled again, he didn’t have to dream. He got down to work.

About an hour later, Taggert came up to Jim’s desk carrying a package.

“Hey Jim this came for you. It’s been cleared.”

Jim took it and quickly opened it. Taggert groaned, “Oh man, they are the best damn chocolates in the world. Someone really wants to make you happy. Flowers and candy? Someone courting you Ellison?”

“Looks like it,” he answered.

An hour later at lunch time. An officer from downstairs came with yet another delivery, this time it was in a paper bag. 

Jim accepted it, but he already knew what it was. He had smelled it the moment it had hit the floor. A super wonder burger with the works, fries and a coke. Man, Blair was pulling out all the stops, Jim smiled yet again. He was really looking forward to getting home tonight. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, boy he was looking forward to getting home.

No more deliveries came to him that afternoon. Which in a way Jim was glad about, because everyone was still looking at him. Girls giving him blown kisses or wolf whistles. Guys looking at him enviously or grinning at him with winks. It got a little overdone after a while.

But now it was time to go home and see what was waiting for him there…

Even before he got to the door of his apartment, he could smell the wonderful aromas. Roast beef, mint peas, carrots, no caramelized carrots, crispy potatoes, gravy and something chocolaty. Candle wax, aftershave. He dialed back quickly, hyper senses were good, but he could easily get overwhelmed. And right now he did not want to get overwhelmed. Oh no! Well not yet anyway.

He opened the door and went in. The room was gently lit by candles, the table set and ready for a meal for two. He felt Blair beside him, reliving him of his coat and putting it onto the hooks. Without words Blair led Jim to his seat, got him seated and handed him a glass of wine after placing the napkin in Jim’s lap. Then he brought the plate of meat he had already carved to Jim let him serve himself, before passing the other dishes until Jim’s plate was filled to his desire. Then Blair sat down, his plate already prepared, lifting his glass.

“To a wonderful friend,” he said.

“Oh, I was beginning to think you wanted more than that.”

Blair just smiled back, “I thought you wanted courtship?”

“Hmm, let’s see flowers, candy, breakfast and lunch, and now dinner? What more could I want?”

They ate companionably, stealing glances at each other. Jim was squirming again, but managed to find a comfortable position when ever Blair looked at him.

As for Blair he kept stealing the glances to see if maybe he had a chance. Jim still looked so good. Gods he wanted to see the man in that shirt, and nothing else…

They finished the main course and Blair cleared the plates and bowls from the table before presenting Jim with the most divine looking chocolate soufflé Jim had ever seen in his life.

“You made this?”

“What you don’t like it?”

“No way, it just looks… so good.”

“Thank you.”

Blair sat down with his own as Jim dug in. His eyes closed with his first taste.

Blair waited and Jim saw his questioning eyes.

“Mmmmm, heaven.”

Blair beamed his mega watt smile. 

“Mmm,” Jim crooned again, and this time it was not because of his dessert.

Finally the meal was over. Jim patted his very happy stomach, but noticed the tent between his legs.

“Ah, Blair, would you mind if I had a shower.”

Blair’s face fell, “Ah no, that’s okay Jim, I’ll do the dishes.” He answered hiding his disappointment.

“I won’t be long,” said Jim noticing the hunched shoulders as Blair cleared up.

He hurried to the shower glad that Blair did not see the bulge in his pants. He quickly got the water going and got under the spray. Very quickly he washed himself, wanting to feel fresh after his day’s work. But he had purposely not touched the ache between his legs. His organ was still standing proud; the shower had done nothing to diminish it.

He heard the dishes being put into the washer and knew that Blair would be heading for him room.

“Hey Blair, could you help me with something,” he called.

Jim leaned against the wall letting the spray fall over his head. Blair appeared and he heard a slight gasp as Blair took in his nakedness.

“Ah… Jim. What do you need?” he squeaked over what.

Jim stood back and turned, and Blair’s immediately got an eyeful. “Well you see I have this little problem.”

“Little….”

Jim smiled. “Well, you always seemed to have an answer for things going on with me, do you have an answer for this?”

Blair’s mouth fell open.

“Oh yes, I think that is the answer.”

Blair’s mouth shut with a snap and he looked into Jim’s eyes in surprise. Then shaking himself out of his shook, Blair moved forward and got down on his knees in front of Jim. Very gently he reached out and touched the erection in front of him. Jim gasped and threw his head back. Blair smiled and leaned forward, licking at the tip. He felt a tremor go through Jim, but he had only just begun. Jim had sense enough to turn the water off as Blair’s wonderful mouth engulfed the head of his cock, sending the most delicious electrical currents through his body. His hands groped for things to grab a hold of as Blair took more of him in and began to suck. His hand moving from its place on the cock to move down and roll his balls gently around.

Jim groaned and closed his eyes, pushing into Blair’s mouth with a thrust of his hips. But Blair grabbed his hips to stop him, which wasn’t easy, as Jim knew he was very close already, after all he’d been hard since he got in the door. Hell, he’d been hard most of the day!

All of a sudden he was cumming into Blair’s eager mouth, and being drank down until he was dry. His legs were shaking, but when the mouth left him he managed to stay on his feet only by leaning against the shower wall.

Blair got unsteadily to his feet and Jim saw the tent between his legs. He hadn’t come yet. Jim turned around, “Lube…. Cabinet… fuck me…”

Blair’s hands shook as he watched the man of his dreams turn around and bend slightly. Now this he had not expected.

He fumbled in the cabinet and found the lube. He put it in his mouth as he let his pants fall and he stepped out of them and close to Jim. He caressed the taller man’s back gently, nipping him here and there as he opened the lube one handed and slicked up his fingers. If this was what Jim wanted, how was he going to refuse?

Gently his hands trailed down Jim’s buttocks and the man moved his legs wider apart to give Blair better access. His finger found its way into the cleft and then circled the puckered entrance before gently pushing inside. Again Jim gasped, and Blair kissed his back and as worked to stretch him, inserting another finger. Jim jumped a second when he felt Blair’s cock hit his leg as he moved a little closer. Blair pushed in the third finger, as Jim moaned his head resting against his crossed arms flat on the wall.

“Oh come on Blair…. Want you… want you now.”

Blair pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his now straining erection, positioned himself behind the bigger man and pushed inside. Both moaned out in pleasure. Blair moved in slowly having no idea of Jim’s experience in this, and knowing he had not had a great deal either. But Gods it felt so good so, “Tight.”

“Harder Blair, harder,” demanded Jim as Blair’s hands slipped around to play with the man’s nipples while he kissed the man’s back and neck with each in thrust, until he pulled back to push in harder and faster as Jim wanted, one hand on Jim’s shoulder the other on a hip. Both rode the waves of pleasure to their heights until Jim gave a cry as Blair hit his sweet spot, and this was enough to send them both over. Jim came over the wall and Blair….

Came hard into his hand as he lay under the covers on his bed, his mouth full of pillow that smothered his cry.

Blair lay still and quiet, listening to see if he had disturbed Jim at all, but he heard no sounds from upstairs. He carefully moved his hand from underneath himself and wiped it on his already wet boxers. He kept his face to the pillow as his breathing got under control. And he briefly wondered if Jim had noticed a difference in his heart rate, which was finally slowing down. But nothing happened. He stripped out of his boxers and pushed them to the bottom of his bed, determined to deal with them when Jim was not at home, then lay back with a smile. It had been an enjoyable fantasy.

THE END


End file.
